A First Time For Everything
by Dispatch22705
Summary: A series of unrelated one-shots, detailing 'firsts' between B&B. A shared idea with Sleepless in Atlanta from now until January 12th, 2012.
1. Midnight Rendezvous

**Happy December 26th! As promised, this is a new story thread, designed to lead right up to January 12th and *insert fanfare* a new BONES episode! **

**Each of the one-shots in this series will be stand alone plot lines; each one will catalogue something B&B do for the first time. Chances are they will also be naked. It happens!**

**I'm pairing up with Sleepless in Atlanta for this series, and she'll be starting tomorrow by posting her first 'first' one shot. **

**-b&b-**

Because she was so accomplished, sometimes he forgot certain aspects of her past. She was introspective and scholarly, and while that made her impressive and well sought out now, he knew she hadn't gone to the prom. He knew she hadn't been considered popular in school, and he knew she hadn't had sex until she'd been 22. But sometimes…he just forgot. He knew better than anyone that some memories were better left forgotten, and for the most part, they didn't push each other toward hashing out the past.

But this one seemed important, to him at least.

"Where are you taking me, Booth?" she asked him, and he spared her a glance.

"You'll see," he promised with a soft smile.

-b&b-

_"Man, I gotta say…even though they were trespassing, it was pretty creative, right Bones?"_

_"How is trespassing on federal land to have sex creative, Booth?"_

_"No, I mean…you know, you're with your girl. You're young, you're trying to impress her. Maybe if you do, there'll be a little somethin-somethin for your trouble."_

_"You're implying sexual favors or intercourse, correct?"_

_"Yes, Bones. Sex. I'm implying sex. A guy wants to have sex with a girl, and he tries to impress her. All I'm saying is that if this kind of place had been around when I was in high school…well…"_

_"Your tone and physical posturing indicate that you would have had sex with a lot of girls here."_

_"Well, maybe not a** lot**, but…come on, wouldn't you? Where was the most creative place a guy tried to take you, hmmm?"_

_…_

_"If you recall, I've said that didn't happen when I was younger."_

_"Okay, fine. Not high school, whatever. Some other time."_

_"I don't know what you mean."_

_"I mean… jeez, Bones, do I have to spell it out? In your life, where's the best place you've had sex outside. Come on…you've been all over the world. There's gotta be some place, right?"_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_"Bones. Bones, wait. … Bones. Come back. Bones, wait up." _

_-b&b-_

That conversation, so random from a case in their past, had come back to him one morning when he'd woken up to see her beside him, looking young and pretty, and it hadn't quite let go. Days went by, and then weeks, and he still found himself wondering if it was true that a guy had never taken her somewhere private to make out or have sex.

So he'd made a plan.

"Where are we going, Booth?"

"Bones, I _told_ you. You'll see."

"Hmmm," she frowned. "I dislike surprises."

Booth cleared his throat and spared her another glance. "You trust me, right?"

"Of course."

"Well," he reached over and squeezed her knee. "Just trust me, okay? You'll like it."

It was growing dark, and they were clearly out of the city. She bit her tongue to keep from commenting when highways turned to dirt roads and the only light for what seemed like miles was what was shining from the SUV's headlights.

Soon, he pulled off into what appeared to be a makeshift parking spot and killed the SUV engine. "Ready?" he turned to her with a smile.

"How can I be ready for something I don't know about?" she argued, and he sighed and shook his head.

"Come on…let's go."

He grabbed a large bag from the trunk and then held his hand out toward Brennan. She stared at it for a moment before linking her fingers with his. Booth felt warm at the contact; it made him feel young, and he knew that if she just held hands with him for the rest of his life, he'd be happy. He led her over a couple of logs and a busted down fence, down a small path and behind a decrepit barn. "Okay," he opened the bag and rolled out a large blanket. "Here we go."

She paused for a moment and stared at him when he moved to relax on the blanket. "What is this?"

"What?" he rested his hands under his head and stared up at her. "What does it look like? Come down here," he patted the blanket by his side. "I want to kiss you."

Her eyebrows rose, and she smiled a bit as she looked around at their surroundings. "You brought me all the way out here just to kiss me?"

When he didn't answer right away, she met his eyes, and shook her head at his knowing smile.

"Well, not _just_ to kiss you," he grinned, leaning forward and tugging on her hand. "Come on, Bones…please?"

He was nearly whimpering, and she laughed, but she also followed him down, tumbling beside him until he'd captured her waist in his hands and was kissing her lips. He groaned and pulled her beneath him, capturing her gasp in his mouth. He leaned back and stared into her eyes, smiling, and keeping his lips just out of reach as he slowly slid one of his hands just under her shirt. His fingertips gently rubbed just above the waistband of her jeans.

"So how does this work?" she asked, playing her part and staying on her back.

"Well," he kissed her cheek and then her lips again. "First we kiss. Then we kiss some more, and I try to cop a feel," he grinned and inched his other hand up to cup her breast. She slapped his hand away, and he laughed. "Then we kiss some more until we feel like our heads are going to explode."

"I see," she considered, tracing her fingers down the front of his t-shirt. "And then what?"

"_That_," he answered. "Depends on the girl."

"Oh, a gentleman," she teased, and he nodded.

"Extra-thick sleeping bag," he bragged and patted the material beneath them. "Only the best for the prettiest girl in the world."

One of her eyebrows quirked up, but she also blushed. "I'm sure you say that to all of the girls."

His lips curved up just before he kissed her again. "Only you."

Brennan looped her hands around his neck and let him lay her back down. His hands were now steady again at her waist, and she began to squirm, wanting to feel a harder touch. She was used to him knowing exactly what she wanted and when she wanted it. And she wanted him on her, all of him on all of her. But he was playing it light, teasing her with soft kisses and just his thigh running alongside of hers.

Boldly, she took his hand in hers and then covered her breast. He groaned against her mouth and instinctively thrust his hips in her direction. Brennan curved her body to press tighter against his and she was the one to moan when his fingers found and pinched her nipple through her shirt and bra. "More," she whimpered. "Please."

Soon, both of his hands were on her breasts, and he straddled her, still kissing her hard and gently pinching her nipples. Brennan arched up beneath him, wanting more and more and more. Each sensation felt new and delicious at the same time.

"You're so pretty," he murmured in her ear before rearing back to stare down at her. "I want you."

Brennan smiled and let her fingers trace under his t-shirt. "I want you too."

"How much do you want?" he asked, keeping still as she touched him.

Her hands smoothed up his chest, taking his shirt with them and exposing his strong abdominal muscles. Keeping his shirt up by his shoulders, she then used nimble fingers to loosen his belt and pants. "I want everything," she murmured before she sank down and lined the head of his cock up to her lips.

"You don't have to…" he gasped, his words falling away when she licked the tip.

"Isn't this what the girl does?" she teased, pulling him all the way out of his boxers.

His penis twitched in her hand, and he shook his head and laughed. "The best ones do…"

"I_ am_ the best," he heard her say just before she took him all the way into her mouth and pulled off in a long, slick suck.

"Yeah," was all he could manage as he concentrated on not thrusting forward. When his balls tightened, he pulled back all the way, quickly scrambling to pull her up to meet him. "You're something else," he complimented and unbuttoned her pants, sliding his hands down the back to cup her ass beneath her panties. "You're so hot."

"Mmmmm," she arched against him, running her hands down his back. "More," she demanded, and he growled before backing away and pulling off all of his clothes. She shucked her jeans and underwear and pulled off her shirt before relaxing back in only her bra.

He eyed it for a second before lowering his mouth and sucking her nipple through the thin fabric. They both moaned and she spread her legs around him when he settled onto her, his thick shaft warm against her hip.

"Booth," she gasped. "I want you inside me."

He rose up on his hands and stared down at her, looking his fill from head to toe and to where they were about to be joined. Then he met her eyes, and she saw both confidence and vulnerability in his gaze. She felt the same, and suddenly her senses were on overload. She registered the cool night air, the sound of country life, the gentle prickle of the rough material on her back, the smell of grass and a distant campfire. And above her was Booth, the only man she'd really ever trusted. The only man she'd ever really known in ways she hadn't even known she could know someone. "I love you, Booth," she murmured, stroking his arms and chest with his hands.

He reached behind her and unfastened the clasp of her bra, gently pulling the fabric off and away from her body. Reverently, he curved his palm around one of her breasts, lazily tracing around her stiff nipple with his thumb. "I love you too, Bones," he husked out. "I love you so much," he closed his eyes with pleasure as he sank into her, and she groaned, hitching her legs around his waist and holding on as he began a long series of thrusts.

Everything around her felt new, but the feel of him deep inside was familiar. Familiar and safe, and lovely.

He filled her, over and over, staring down at her, the twinkling stars his only backdrop. Brennan felt her stomach clench and then she was coming, arching against him, burying her face in his neck and whispering his name against his skin. He followed her soon after, his breath escaping in short pants as he pulsed once, twice, a third time and then slowly lowered her back to the blanket.

After a moment, he rolled to his side, but brought the rest of the blanket with him, covering their cooling bodies.

"We'll have to do this again sometime," she commented, turning in his arms with a soft smile. "I rather enjoyed it."

Booth grinned and softly touched her mouth with his. "I'm glad, Bones. I enjoyed it too. I want…" his face grew serious, but still sweet. "I want everything with you."

She knew what he meant, and she nodded. "I want everything with you too…"

**-b&b-**


	2. The One Who

**Hidy ho, homies! Thanks for all of the nice comments on this new wintry series! I hope you've taken time to check out pal Sleepless in Atlanta's story, "The First Cut is the Sweetest". It's in my favorites, if you need to search for it (meaning, for some reason you don't have her on author alert and/or sit around waiting for her to post like I do, ha!) **

**Okay, here is another 'first' between B&B: _The first time Brennan catches Booth reading one of her manuscripts._ **

**-b&b-**

Brennan finished washing her face, using a plush towel to dry it off before she pulled her hair free from a loose ponytail at the top of her head. The ends of her hair were still a little damp from her earlier shower, but she didn't mind, and she kind of liked the way her hair curled up at the ends because of it. Humming softly, she adjusted her robe and padded from the bathroom to her bedroom. But the sight she found there made her immediately pause.

"Booth! What is that?"

He barely looked up at her and just lifted the manuscript in her direction after checking the cover. "_Chilled…to the Bone_, apparently." He shrugged a shoulder and finally met her eyes. "Pretty good."

"I know it's pretty good," she hissed and tried to climb up onto the bed over him to grab her manuscript back. "I wrote it. _Me_," she reiterated. "Meaning, _not_ you."

When she reached for the papers, he kept them out of her reach, quickly rolling to his side and away from her.

"Booth!" she insisted, and he grunted out a casual "What?" as he deftly deflected her attempts to retrieve her manuscript. He kept on reading, or at least, it looked like he was still reading. Brennan wasn't quite sure. But at the very least, he wasn't even looking at her.

"You're not supposed to be reading that," Brennan huffed, rising to her knees beside him. He finally laid the manuscript down over his bare stomach and chest and eyed her.

"Why not?" he asked simply.

"First of all, it's private," she pointed out, reaching for it and grabbing it, her eyes narrowing when he didn't put up a fight anymore.

"Private," he repeated, his tone almost bland, and she rather thought it wasn't fair that he looked incredibly gorgeous and sexy when he turned and leaned on his side, his face resting on his hand and his body only covered by a pair of old worn dark gray sweats riding low on his waist.

"Yes," she answered, her voice rising slightly in pitch.

"Huh," he considered, lazily tracing a pattern on the bedspread near one of her bare knees. "I thought we didn't have secrets or private things, Bones."

She tilted her head to the side in annoyance. "This is different. You didn't even ask."

His lips curved up a bit.

"Probably because you know I would have said no if you'd asked," she beat him to the admission, and when his lips quirked and his eyes sparkled, she knew she was right.

"Come on, Bones," his voice took on the same tone it did when he wanted something from her, usually something quite delicious like sleeping in on Sunday mornings or massaging his muscles after a hockey game or getting some ice cream even after he'd had pie for dessert. "You've never once let me look at one of those things. I think by now I've earned the right."

"Earned the right?" she scoffed. "You don't earn the right to steal other people's things."

"Steal!" he sat up, his voice growing a bit huffy and annoyed. "Hey, I didn't steal anything. It was just sitting there, in the kitchen!"

"_My_ kitchen," she interrupted, though she immediately knew her words were irrational. It was no surprise when Booth's face grew darker.

"Oh," he laughed humorlessly. "Are you fucking serious? We're doing that?"

"The only thing we're doing is talking about why you don't have the right to read what is _my property_."

His eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared. The word felt like metal in her own mouth, and Brennan steeled herself against what she thought was maybe hurt in his brown gaze. "Your property?" he repeated. He pressed his tongue to the inside of his cheek and shook his head as he looked around the bedroom.

"A manuscript is, legally," she offered. "Not available to the public."

"I'm not the public, Bones," he hissed, and then shut his mouth quickly.

"You should have just asked me if you could have read it, Booth. I would have-"

"Said no," he interrupted this time. "You mentioned that. So yeah," he sighed. "I'm sorry, then. It won't happen again."

She didn't need to see hurt in his eyes because she could hear it in his voice. "Most authors don't show their manuscripts to anyone."

"Bullshit," he shook his head and laughed. "Come on, Bones. Seriously? Come _on_. Those author notes or whatever the hell you people put at the beginnings or ends of your books. There's always a long, stupid list of names of people…people the author insists helped make the book possible."

"I hate those lists," Brennan said. "I find them superficial and self-serving."

"Me too," Booth flipped his hand in her direction and then pointed. "But there is always one name, one name, Bones…where you _know_ the author is being sincere. Someone the author _really_ trusts. And that person almost always has read the manuscript, and has given invaluable feedback or whatever, and..."

His voice trailed off and his jaw tensed as he stared down at his hands in his lap.

Brennan's lips pursed as she considered what to say. "I _have _dedicated my books to you," she offered.

He met her eyes, and she saw that they were softening a little bit. "That's not the same thing."

When she tensed, his hand shot out and captured hers. "But you know I love that," he insisted. "I just…"

His eyes begged her to understand, but she couldn't, at least not without knowing more. "Why is this such a big deal?" she asked, her voice a near whisper.

"Why won't you just let me read it?" he turned the question back on her.

She frowned. "Manuscripts can be somewhat…personal," she tried to explain. "Often my editors can be harsh, and…that is not something I particularly enjoy." Her chin jutted out a bit. "Obviously they are less than competent when it comes to the technical aspects of the characters' work, but still…I dislike when people see less than the perfect finished product."

His hand was still wrapped around hers, and he linked their fingers together, the movement soft and comfortable at the same time. "I don't mind less than perfect," he murmured. "And," he repeated. "I'm not _people_…"

"I know," Brennan moved closer to him and pressed her free hand against his bare chest. "But I want you to have the best," she countered, slipping one leg over his until she was gently straddling his waist.

Booth stared up at her and relaxed into the mattress when she leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheek. She wasn't always verbally affectionate, and he could always see it in her eyes when she was trying to convey everything she felt for him. It usually resulted in soft touches and sweet kisses. Sure enough, when he lightly palmed her waist, she wrapped her arms around his neck and touched his mouth with hers. "I have the best," his eyes twinkled up at her when she pulled back to stare down at him. He traced one hand up to cup the back of her neck and he pulled her down for another kiss. "I want everything, Bones." He pressed his forehead to hers and stroked her back. "I want to be the one."

"You are," she promised, proving her words with another kiss against his throat. Her lips seemed to float over his skin, from his neck to his wide shoulders and across his chest. Little soft kisses and impressed murmurs at his musculature left him breathless and incapable of doing anything but basking in her affection.

Her fingers joined her mouth, and she touched him all over, quickly sliding his pants down his legs and discarding them to the side of the bed. Her bare legs brushed against his, and between their bodies, his eager erection twitched against her. He frowned at the cotton barrier her robe presented and took action, impatiently fisting the material in his hands and shoving it upward until her gently rotating hips fell, bare and warm, against his own skin. "Bones," he gasped, when her wetness kissed the underside of his shaft. "Yes, oh…_that's it_," he groaned when she sank tighter against him and rubbed him back and forth.

Brennan peeled her robe from her body, leaving her completely bare to his gaze and touch. "Here," she demanded huskily, pulling his hands up to her breasts and squeezing once before letting her own hands fall to his shoulders. She used the leverage to slide over him again and again, the swollen head of his cock teasing them both when it bumped against her clit with every forward glide. Soon she was rocking in short, frantic movements, her wetness mingling with his as he dripped with pre-cum, his body desperate to be buried inside her. Booth leaned forward and sucked one of her tight nipples into his mouth, and Brennan gasped, her arms nearly giving out at the sensation. She chanted his name, mixed with encouragements and arched her hips until the head of his cock was positioned at her opening. She slid down just a fraction, until the stiff tip was captured within her tight pussy opening. Fisting his base, she rose up and off of him and then down and onto him, only going deep enough that he barely entered her.

Booth fisted the bedcovers beneath him. "Bones, I need in you. Please. All the way, baby," he begged. His neck was flushed a dark red, and his eyes were glimmering with barely restrained passion.

Brennan moved until her face was only an inch away from his. "You're the one," she said before slanting her mouth over his and sheathing him inside her in one fast, deep stroke.

He groaned against her mouth, his tongue hard against hers and his cock so, _so hard_ inside her.

Her manuscript fell to the bedroom floor when he palmed her hips and flipped them until she was beneath him. Booth grabbed her hands and lifted them over their heads, keeping their hips pinned together as he filled her over and over.

Brennan wrapped her legs around him and smiled at the way his eyes grew hooded and his lips parted. Her own eyelids fluttered when he changed his angle slightly and moved into her with a different rotation. The firm ridge of his cock rode the underside of her walls, and she began to writhe beneath him, clenching him until he was as frantic as she was, pistoning into her so fast she thought they might catch fire.

There was only one place for all of that delicious friction to go, and it convalesced inward, gathering between them so tightly that they both froze, almost suspended in slow motion as pleasure wrapped around them and then scattered fiercely throughout their bodies.

Booth's face was pressed to the pillow near her head and he tried to catch his breath. His fingers skimmed down her arms, and Brennan flinched a bit—ticklish, but too replete to fully even react. Booth planted his hands on the bed and groaned as he slipped out of her satisfied body and flopped to his back beside her.

Brennan let her eyes stay closed for another delicious moment before she placed her hand on his thigh. "Mmmmm, Booth," she sighed, gathering up enough energy to turn and look at him. He was staring at the ceiling, but when she said his name, he turned to look at her. She admired the flush on his cheeks and the way his hair was spiky and messy. He was beautifully disheveled and still charming. For as long as she'd known him, she'd found it nearly impossible to refuse him anything, if she felt he really could benefit from it. That he was so convinced he could benefit from all of her made her tense sometimes, but now, here with him, she felt relaxed and confident that she could trust him. "You can read my manuscript, Booth."

A smile curved up one side of his mouth and he turned his head again, eyes closed and mouth a full smile when he lifted one fist just above his stomach and pumped it in the air in victory. Brennan chuckled and moaned as she turned over on her stomach to move closer to him. She laid an arm over his stomach and placed a kiss on his shoulder. It always happened that way; once she let him in a little, she found it hard to resist him at all. He turned and kissed her again, and she knew he understood.

**-b&b-**

**The next morning…**

Brennan woke up to the sound of pages being turned. She blinked open one eye to see Booth sitting up in bed, the manuscript for her next book firmly in front of him. She smiled and shook her head before rolling onto her back and stretching. "Coffee?" she asked, and he grunted what she assumed to be a yes.

She padded to the kitchen and poured them both cups, yawning as she walked back to their bedroom. He looked up when she entered and smiled. "You know, Bones…" he began as he accepted his coffee and took a sip. "I have an idea for this part, where this first suspect is-"

Brennan laughed. "If I wanted your advice, I would have asked for it."

Booth just grinned confidently and leaned toward her with a kiss. "Advice comes with the _whole_ package, baby," he murmured against her lips before settling onto his back.

**-b&b-**


	3. The Mile High Club

"So," his voice was eager and she heard him laugh softly behind her. "We're actually doing this?"

She caught his gaze in the mirror, and they both flushed at the sound of his zipper going down. A smile of anticipation covered her face, and she gripped the sink with both hands, laughing when he settled in behind her and lifted her skirt up and over her bottom. His warm hands felt incredible against her bare skin, and when she moaned, he hissed a quick, "Shhhh" at her, burying his face against her back and laughing and groaning at the same time as he slid into her from behind.

"Ohhh…" Brennan stared at their reflection and held on as he rocketed into her over and over. Their time was short, and they were sure to be noticed soon, but she didn't care. "Harder, deeper, faster," she chanted the words she knew would send him in to overdrive.

Sure enough, he gripped her hips tighter and lifted his head until his lips were a fraction of an inch away from her ear. In and out, he stroked and she felt her orgasm coming on. She gripped the sink tighter, the sensation of the cold metal a sharp and delicious contrast to the stiff heat from Booth's body.

"You're already soaked," he whispered, mindful of their location. "Now get tighter for me, Bones," he urged. "Get all tight and just make me come, baby."

She groaned and covered her mouth with one hand while she keened forward for more leverage. Thrusting her hips backward, she absorbed Booth's deep thrusts and simultaneously squeezed him hard from the inside.

His "yeah, fuck" told her it was what he needed, and the jiggle to the door handle from the outside sped them both up. Soon her internal squeezing was involuntary as her orgasm ripped through her, and Booth joined her, pulsing in her in hot waves.

He slumped against her back for a second before groaning and pulling away. He reached for some tissue and also zipped up his pants, and Brennan stared at him in the mirror. He caught her gaze and flushed a bit, but also laughed and flipped her around. Gently, he cleaned her between her legs and helped her lower her dress to avoid suspicion.

But they both suspected, as they calmly made their way to their seats, that their satisfaction was written all over their features.

And neither one quite gave a damn.

**-b&b-**


	4. Perfectly Easy

**Happy New Year! In honor of the first day of the year, here is a quickie about B&B's first time.**

**In other news, what is it...12 days until the next episode? That's nothing! :)**

**-b&b-**

It had been hard to watch the blood seep through his fingers. It had been hard to hear the raspy pained tone to her voice when she'd still found a way to encourage him that he'd done all he could.

It had been hard to sit in a room and not want to throw the table over in rage. It had been hard not to want to kick everyone out of the room until she could look in his eyes and see where they stood.

It had been hard to accept his demand to stay at his apartment. It had been hard not to pull her into his arms when she agreed.

It had been hard not to stare at his closed bedroom door when he'd said, "Goodnight, Bones". It had been hard not to reopen the door and lie down beside her, no matter how damn wide the couch wasn't.

It had been hard to get up the nerve to open his door. It had been hard to reconcile his immediate fear and put down his gun to welcome her to his side.

So many things over the years had been difficult for them—some of their own doing, and some due to fate or circumstance or miscommunication or fear or any other number of things. But once she'd leaned into him and he'd wrapped his arms around her...

_...it was easy._

It was _easy_ to run his hands all over her back because he'd been itching to do it for years. It was _easy _to peel his shirt from his body, because she'd been dreaming of it for years.

It was _easy _to bury her face in his neck and breathe him in because she'd been tempted by his masculine scent for years. It was _easy _to smooth her hair away from her face and kiss her mouth because he'd been visualizing doing just that for years.

It was _easy_ to gasp his name into the darkness when he pressed his naked body against hers because she'd been whispering his name in pleasure for years. It was _easy_ to groan her name into her ear when he sank into her because it had been ripped from his lips in desperation for years.

It was easy to shatter around him in ecstasy, and it was easy to pour himself into her, arms and legs tangled and heartbeats syncing up.

It was easy to just be together all night long. Soft breaths, warm skin, roaming hands, encouraging moans. No more pretense or bullshit or excuses for why it would be so difficult between them. Because when it came down to it…

…it was _perfectly_ easy.

**-b&b-**


	5. Chapter 5

One thing Booth loved about being, _really being_ with Brennan was that he got to see her all the time. Not just _be_ with her or hang out with her, but actually _look_ at her. He _liked _looking at her; he had for years, and it was really nice to not have to hide that.

On the flip side, it was a little disconcerting, because while he could watch her/ look at her/ make sure no crazy people came within even a mile of her, she could also look at him/watch him/make him crazy wondering what she was thinking.

He'd long gotten used to her serious moods, though usually her intensity was relegated to ancient remains or fresh crime scenes. Now her attention was focused on him, and _focused_ was the right word, because sometimes she made him feel like he was on the small end of a sniper's scope.

"What are you thinking about, Bones?" he asked, though he hadn't quite determined whether or not it was good to ask or to be better off just not knowing. When she stood up and sat next to him on the couch, immediately scooting closer, he anticipated that she was going to say something nice. Whether she knew it or not, it was one of her tells—the more frustrated she was, with him or anything, the further she kept herself from him. When she wanted to be clear, emotionally, she moved closer.

"Do you remember what you said last week? You said the past was the past?"

"Yeah," Booth frowned a bit. "I remember."

They'd agreed that night that they'd both made some mistakes in not trusting themselves and one another, and they'd both agreed that unless it was necessary, there really was no need to go over the mistakes they'd made. But now he wondered what it was that had her forehead creasing with distress, what had her clasping her hands together in her lap.

"Well, I find I wish to alter our terms," she began. "That is, to clarify one piece, which means to revisit and-"

"Got it, Bones," he cut her off, knowing that when she rambled, it was something she had put a lot of thought into. "What's on your mind?"

She stared at him for a second before moving even closer. "As you know, I'm highly sexually aroused by you," she stated this like any other normal fact she spouted, though her fingers were creeping close to his thigh. "But… this is not a new development."

Her eyes met his directly and he could see that she wanted him to understand.

"You see, Booth," she inched toward him. "In the past, I also felt attraction toward you. And I feel…" she tilted her head to the side. "That those reactions should not be left in the past."

His nostrils flared a bit, and he was tempted to pull her onto him and kiss her. But he also wanted to see how much she would tell him. "What kind of reactions, hmmm?"

"Well," she began, and he wondered if maybe she knew exactly what she was doing. "For example, I wondered what it would be like to do this…" Her words trailed off as she used one hand to loosen his tie around his neck.

He tried to keep as relaxed an expression as possible. "You've taken my tie off before, Bones," he murmured, growing warm at the memory and how hot he'd felt when she'd done it in years past.

She flushed a bit, and he knew she was enjoying this. And he knew that all those years before, she HAD been having a hard time keeping her hands to herself. Well, that was damn fine with him, since he'd spent years trying to keep his hands off of her. Trying, not necessarily succeeding, but still…trying. "What else?" he asked, and when she smiled, he definitely knew she was enjoying this.

"This…" she answered and undid two buttons of his dress shirt. It loosened enough so she could place her palm against his bare chest. She let her fingertips rub over his warm skin and didn't miss the fact that he shifted in his seat. "And this…" she added, placing her other hand on his thigh.

Booth's neck flushed a bit, and he stared at her, his eyes nearly crossing when she practically crawled onto his lap. She straddled his waist and let her hands rest gently on his chest. Their eyes met, and from her new position, he could tell she was blushing a little bit. He rested his hands lightly against her waist, running his thumbs in soft strokes against her hips.

"Definitely this," she whispered and ran her lips against his jawline. "And this," she told him right before nipping his earlobe with her teeth.

Booth groaned and instinctively arched up beneath her.

She continued to kiss him as she unbuttoned his shirt all the way. She smoothed the material back, baring his chest to her soft hands and lustful gaze.

Inhaling through his nose, Booth relaxed back against the couch, satisfied to stay still while she pulled his shirt down and off his body.

Her blouse felt silky beneath his hands, and they flexed against her. He knew that beneath her clothes, her pale skin was even silkier. He eyed her admiringly when she stood up between his legs and quickly shed her clothes until she was dressed in nothing but a pale peach bra and panty set. Satin and simple, it covered her curves and made him think of expensive champagne and long, long nights devoted to nothing but making love.

He watched as her long legs moved until she was once again straddling him, and this time when his hands cupped her hips, his fingers met bare skin. She hummed her appreciation and kissed him, pushing on his chest and shoulders until he was flat on his back and she was over him on the couch from head to toe.

"There's a perfectly good bed…just that way," he pointed in the general direction of the bedroom.

Brennan shrugged a shoulder and her bra strap slid teasingly down her bare arm at the movement. "I see nothing wrong with our current arrangement."

Booth's eyes drooped in pleasure when she ran her hands over his bare chest. His own hands roamed lazily over her back and legs, sporadically teasing with fingertips just beneath the hem of her underwear or into the cups of her bra. Brennan arched against him, and Booth nipped at the skin of her throat until she kissed him again.

Their tongues tangled and heat sparked instantly. Soon hands were shoving at his pants and her panties until there was nothing between them but slick warm skin.

"Oh," Booth grunted when she sank onto him in one fisted stroke.

"Yes," Brennan arched her neck back and began to ride in a smooth rhythm.

Booth leaned up and peeled her bra off her body, quickly latching his lips around one pale nipple. Brennan gripped the side of the couch with one hand and the back of Booth's head with the other as she worked them both up and over into a quick but devastating orgasm.

Blinking rapidly, Booth fell back against the couch and tried to catch his breath. Brennan's hair fell against her face and her chest heaved as she did the same. When their eyes met, they both smiled and then started laughing. Booth traced a hand down Brennan's back until he cupped her bottom and gave a teasing squeeze.

"Booth," she huffed a protest, but because she was out of breath, it was half-hearted at best. He squeezed again and leaned up, murmuring a wordless complaint when he couldn't reach her mouth with his.

She took pity on him and moved down to kiss him, and he groaned with such happiness that she laughed. He laughed again too and then kissed her cheek. "You need to get up."

"_I_ need to get up?" she challenged, leaning back and moving her hair out of her face.

"Yes," he insisted with a mock serious tone. "_You_ need to get up, so _I_ can get up. And then when I'm up, I'll take you back to bed, and then…" his eyebrows waggled, and Brennan smiled. She looked around the room for a second, as if cataloguing what they'd just done against a hundred other nights she'd considered doing the same and then she met Booth's eyes. She stood and held out her hand, and he accepted it. He linked their fingers together and then kissed her shoulder as they entered the bedroom.

And when they got to the bed, he made good on his wordless promise.

**-b&b-**


	6. Afternoon Delight

"Ow," he winced when his elbow slammed against the door.

"Sorry," Brennan murmured before plastering her body against his and practically shoving her tongue down his throat.

"Mmmm," he replied, already hiking her skirt up and over her waist and palming her satin covered ass. "This is crazy," his eyes were almost glassy when she yanked on his shirt and pulled, sending small buttons skittering across the floor. "Holy shit, Bones," he picked her up and turned them until her back was flush against the door. "This is so fucking hot."

"Indeed," she agreed, her breathy voice belying her analytical answer. "It will be hotter when you are actually fucking me," she challenged and cupped him through his pants, and he nearly gaped at her reply.

Clothes flew left and right until his long lean body was pressed up against every single inch of hers. "You want to be fucked, Bones?" he growled, using one hand to cup her breasts while shoving his other hand between her thighs to find her already soaked and hot. "So damn tight," he praised when he slid two fingers inside her and stroked over and over.

"Booth," she demanded, wrapping one leg around his waist and pulling him even closer. "Get inside me. Now."

Booth cupped her hips in his large palms and then centered himself for a fraction of a second before thrusting home in one swift, hard stroke. They both groaned, and Booth began to pump inside her, all the while keeping his eyes on Brennan. His knees nearly buckled at the visual of having her like this. Her head fell back, and her lips parted on a raw cry as he pushed into her over and over. She was so open to him, and each time he stroked, she gripped him tighter.

Brennan gripped his biceps, her blunt fingernails leaving little half-moon indentations in his tan and muscled skin. "Harder, faster, deep—_oh fuck, Booth_… deeper," she pleaded.

Dark color slashed his cheekbones, and his brown eyes burned with an inner fire that ignited her passion. He shifted his weight and crowded her tighter between the door and his body, using one elbow against the wood for leverage as he fucked her just as she wanted: hard, fast, and oh so fucking deep. Her lips parted and he stared at them for a second before remembering that he had the right to kiss her. His mouth slanted over hers, and she groaned against his lips, gripping his hair and kissing him back.

And that was how they both came—mouths and bodies fused together.

Eventually, Booth tried to breathe and he pulled back to suck in air. Brennan buried her face against his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist to hang on.

"Fuck, Bones…we barely even made it in the door," he rasped out, his chest and stomach heaving with each breath.

"But we did," she countered lazily, skimming her lips over his chest and neck.

"Mmmmmm," he agreed.

"And we seem to still have several minutes left on our lunch break," she traced his spine and nipped at his chin.

"Ah," Booth grinned and tugged her close, already turning toward the bedroom. "Should we see if we barely make it to the bed?"

They almost tripped over one another's feet in their hurry to get to the bed. And they made it…barely.

**-b&b-**


	7. Hot is Good

Booth heard the front door open, and he shot up off the couch in alarm. "Bones! Where in the hell have you been. I tried calling you, and-" His voice trailed off when he actually saw her. She was soaked and shivering, her hair matted against her face, and her cheeks and nose rosy red. "Bones," he repeated, though his voice was quieter. "What the hell?"

She sniffed and tried to walk past him. "My car died a few blocks away, and so-"

"A few blocks?" Booth grabbed her arm. "Are you serious? It's a freaking monsoon out there."

"Ttttttechnically, a monsoon requires 55 degrees Fahrenheit," she shivered, and he rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he groused and picked her up in his arms, immediately making his way to the bathroom. "Not a monsoon or whatever. But why didn't you call me?"

Brennan's eyes narrowed and her chin lifted slightly. She tried to push away from his body, but she genuinely had little energy beyond not shivering. "I left my phone in my office. I realized this… when my car stopped working. Very unfortunate, but hardly the worst thing, Booth," she rationalized as best she could through chattering teeth.

Booth yanked the shower curtain back and turned the water on before setting her on her feet and quickly making work of the buttons of her shirt. He hissed out a curse at the way her hair and skin were nearly frozen. "You _should_ have knocked on someone's door. I would have come to pick you _up_. It's ridiculous that you walked in this weather-."

"Ssssstop yelling at me," she demanded, though she did nothing to stop him from peeling the rest of her wet clothes from her body. When the air in the bathroom hit her skin, she shivered, and Booth wrapped her in his arms again, pressing a soothing kiss to the top of her head. He reached into the shower and tested the water's temperature before lifting her up and into the shower. "Hold on," he released her and shoved out of his pants and shirt before climbing in with her and pulling her close to him.

Gently he rubbed her back and shoulders, monitoring the length of time between each of her shivers. He laid soft kisses on her cheeks and lips, murmuring her name and other endearments as she warmed up. When she wrapped her arms around his waist, he knew she was feeling better, and he leaned down to press a longer kiss against her lips, smiling when she participated and kissed him back.

Brennan slid her hands down Booth's back and pulled back immediately when her fingers reached wet cotton. "Why are you wearing your boxers?" She frowned and looked further down. "And your socks."

"Because," he reasoned, his voice growing a bit gruff. "I was trying to keep you from dying of hypothermia, Bones."

"I was not dying of hypothermia, Booth," she scoffed with a laugh. "I was merely rained on. Granted, it was a rather cold rain, but…"

"And all I could think of was getting you warm," he interrupted, his voice genuine and sweet, and Brennan eyed him for a second before smiling, blushing, and looking away.

"I could have managed on my own," she insisted, though there was no fire in her voice.

"But…" Booth countered, taking her arms in his and wrapping them up and around his neck. "With me around…_you don't have to_."

"True," Brennan conceded, smiling when Booth leaned down and kissed her. They kissed a little more until his hips rocked forward and she felt the stirrings of his erection beneath his boxers.

"You appear to be aroused," she murmured, tracing one finger over his stomach.

"Hmmmm," he pretended to consider. "That usually happens when I'm showering with a beautiful woman."

"Who happens to be naked," she added, and he shrugged a shoulder.

"Hey…you can wear your socks too, if you want Bones," he teased, and she laughed.

Booth laughed too and tugged her close, carefully turning until his back was flush against the shower wall and she was plastered to his front. He loved the way she arched her neck in invitation when he pressed his mouth against her skin. His tongue traced small droplets of water to her shoulders and then down her chest. "You're perfect, you know that?" he murmured when he gently cupped her breasts in his hands.

She started to laugh, but it turned into a moan when he bent his head and wrapped his lips around one tight nipple. "Ohhhhh." Her day had gone from bad to worse, and she'd meant it when she'd told Booth it hadn't been a big deal. She'd certainly been rained on before, walked miles in it at times, and she'd survived. But now, with Booth's mouth giving her immense pleasure, she decided this was a particularly nice way to end a bad day. "More," she pleaded, her voice not quite drowned out by the sound of the shower.

Booth heard her and slid down the shower wall until he was seated with his back pressed against the cool tile. He cupped her bottom in his hands and pulled her flush against his face, licking lazily against the soft skin of her thighs. His fingers flexed and gently pressed into the curves of her bottom as he ran his tongue directly over her slit, ending with the tip of his tongue against her clit.

Brennan gasped and pressed her hands to the shower wall for leverage. Booth encouraged her and spread her legs apart before leaning in and licking her again. Over and over, his lips wrapped around her and his tongue swirled over her folds and flesh until she had one arm on the wall and one hand gripping his hair. "Feel good?" he teased, skimming her opening with an index finger.

"_Just_…just _don't stop_" she demanded, yanking on him a little.

Booth chuckled and slid his finger into her, using the tip against her upper walls as he captured her clit in his mouth and gently sucked.

The dual combination set her off, and Brennan's stomach contracted. She fell forward, both of her hands landing on Booth's shoulders as she came, gasping out his name and rotating her hips in a circular pattern. As she tried to catch her breath, she stared down at him, noticing the way his erection had escaped from his boxers. "You still need to come," she observed huskily, and Booth shifted a bit on the shower floor.

"Then _come_ down _here_," he suggested, opening his palms in her direction before hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his boxer shorts.

A smile curved up one side of her mouth, and Brennan stood up straight. "I have a better idea." She turned off the water and reached for a towel, tossing one in his direction before giving him a saucy smile and making her way to the bedroom.

Booth got to his feet as fast as he could, barely managing not to slip on the wet floor as he frantically towel-dried his hair and followed her. When he got to the bedroom, she was already in bed, the covers pulled up to her neck. He gave a small little growl from deep in his chest and almost leapt toward her. But she stopped him with a hand in his direction, one index finger pointing straight toward his lap. "Wet boxers off."

Booth obliged, hopping on one foot to peel his underwear off as quickly as possible.

"Socks too," Brennan demanded, but she also laughed. And Booth tugged off the offending and soaked footware before yanking back the covers and burrowing beneath them against her bare body.

"Ah, you're cold!" she complained, but also snuggled up close to him.

"Hmmm," he skimmed his hands over her breasts, gently palming her nipples before moving his hands down to her hips. He hauled her under him and easily spread her thighs to make room for himself against her. "Haven't you learned that I am the best at warming you up?" he bragged, and his tip nudged against her opening.

"True," she conceded, but it was in a teasing tone he knew meant she wanted him to continue. "Just warm, you say?"

"Ohhhh," he accepted the challenge and stroked into her in one deep thrust. "More than warm, baby. I'll make you hot."

Her fingernails scored his shoulders and chest before she traced his back and hips. "I like hot," she praised, matching the rhythm of his hips.

"Good," was all he said as he flipped them beneath the covers until she was on top of him. He rose up on his elbows and kissed every inch of skin he could reach and she kept their rhythm going, grinding down onto him and squeezing him tight with every pull back. "Hot is good," he arched beneath her and wrapped his arms around her waist before flipping them over once more and really driving into her. Brennan lifted her arms and pressed her fingertips to the headboard and absorbed each time he entered and stretched her deliciously -from her snug entrance to the sweetly firm end of her walls.

Booth forced himself to keep his eyes open, and in the post-shower cocoon of their embrace, her skin was extra flushed and rosy, so soft and silky. Her hair was dark and it made her eyes even more electric. Her breasts bounced prettily with each of his thrusts, and he didn't want to miss a moment of it. He rested his weight on one elbow and let his other hand sneak between them where he found her little clit, still hard and slick from earlier. He thumbed her once, and then again before pressing down with a firmer touch, and she froze, her eyes falling shut, and her lips falling open on a soft groan.

"Yeah," was all he managed as he pressed both of his palms to the mattress and rode her low and tight, more than ready to come. Her internal muscles squeezed him, and he pumped faster and faster until everything was a blur and his release caught up to him.

It was a minute later when he realized his eyes were still shut and he was plastered on top of Brennan. He opened one eye to see her staring up at him, and soft smile on her face. He grunted lightly and rolled onto his back, immediately reaching for her and pulling her close to him. Brennan reconfigured the bedcovers over them and then wrapped her arm around Booth's waist, pressing a kiss against his chin and another against his chest as she settled in.

The rain still pounded at the windows, and they'd have to get her car in the morning, but for the time being, she was glad for where she was.

**-b&b-**


	8. An Expert in More Than Her Field

**This one is definitely an M, so…do with that what you will!**

**Hey, do you guys want to hear a dirty joke?**

**Q: Why couldn't Miss Piggy count to 70?**

**-b&b-**

Booth's breath caught in his throat even before he had the chance to open his eyes. An image sprang to his mind, one so easily conjured in his dreams, and when he _did_ manage to open his eyes, he realized nothing was a dream…unless a dream come true still counted as a dream. He wasn't sure about that.

Not that it mattered.

_Nothing_ really mattered except what was happening in that _exact_ instant.

"Good morning, Booth," his partner, the woman who'd been sharing his life for years and his bed for mere days, was kneeling gently near his hip. Her face was bare of make-up, her hair long and pretty against her pale and freckled shoulders. He admired the weighty undercurves of her perfect breasts, and his palms damn near started to itch to feel her again. She was completely nude, her shapely legs tucked beneath her, lovely shadows tempting him with secrets he was starting to know full well. But it was her face that caught his attention again, her blue eyes and serene smile. She seemed almost sleepy, but not in an exhausted sense—only in the way a truly satisfied woman looks in the mornings. A smile curved up one side of his mouth involuntarily. He didn't like taking credit for a lot of things…but if she was happy, _truly happy_, he wanted to be part of that.

"Good morning," he finally answered and had to clear his throat. She smiled at his groggy morning tone and he nearly jumped out of his skin when she placed a hand on his hip, rubbing her thumb in tantalizing circles. He wasn't hard, but he figured it wouldn't take much to get him there…especially with her sweet mouth only inches away from him.

It seemed she had the same idea when her bare lips parted and then puckered just around the very top of the tip of his penis. "_Oh my God_," Booth gasped, the light, fluttering pressure making him dizzy already.

She pulled her lips off of him before skimming just her index fingertip around the base of his head. His penis still lay gently against his full sac, but when Brennan took him inside and wrapped her lips around him with a soft suction, he twitched in her mouth and started to harden. "Bones…oh, ohhhhh…" his hand fell immediately to her head, his fingers instinctively tangling in her silky hair until he realized what he was doing. "You…" he forced his hand to his side in a fist. "You don't have to do this."

They'd been so caught up in making up for lost time, so intent on just being together, that in the past few days, it had taken all of their concentration to even get all of their clothing off before he was inside her. It had been incredible, but not the sort of slow, sexy discovery she seemed intent on torturing him with.

"I want to," was all she said as she lifted his hardening shaft in her hand and gently licked the nearly throbbing vein that traced the underside of his length.

"Well…I…okay, but…" he tried to reason with her, unable to look away when she met his eyes and licked a sweet torture over his reddening head. "I just…" he wasn't sure whether to breathe or groan when she pulled off of him completely and sat up, her breasts gently bouncing at the movement.

_Damn, she's beautiful_, he thought as he stared at her. She was…_beauty_, like in some art textbook or expensive museum. Yet, she was also comfortable and happy. His genius goddess…_Bones_.

"I assume you have received fellatio in your lifetime," she was saying, and his eyes drooped in wonder at actually having her talk like that in his bed.

"Yes," he answered, almost afraid to say anything else. "But, Bones…"

"And," she interrupted him. "I assume, like most males, that you find it enjoyable."

"Only most?" he joked, and she gave him a silent look, punctuated only by one lifted eyebrow. He laughed, and then she smiled, tucked her chin to her chest for a second and then met his eyes again. When she placed her hand on his bare thigh, his penis twitched again, and she gave him the smuggest little smile he'd ever seen. Trying to play it cool, he relaxed back onto his pillow and rested his head in his hands.

She cleared her throat and continued. "But what you have not experienced is, in the colloquial, a blow job, from me," she told him, her cheeks flushing a tiny bit, and he wondered if his own face was warming. He wasn't embarrassed, hell no. Though he was sort of hoping he didn't come just from her words.

"True," he answered.

"It seems wrong that if other women have pleasured you that I…" she moved her hand closer to him…"would not also pleasure you." Damn, she was seducing him with pretty much only her words. "If I told you that you didn't need to perform oral sex on me, what would you say?"

He grunted out a laugh and then leaned forward, trying to tug her up to meet him. But she just pressed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back to the bed. "That's what I thought," she replied. "So, the logic applies," she explained.

"I _am_ quite good at it," she bragged in her soft tone, her eyes tracing over his entire body. "In fact, I plan to perform it on you so skillfully that it will be unlikely you will even recall the names of any other woman who has performed it on you."

It was the _squintiest_, most scientific, and _fucking sexiest_ smack talk he'd ever heard. "Then…" he gestured awkwardly toward his lap. "Um…be my guest," he offered and then laughed, nervously and softly upon realizing he'd just graciously invited his partner to suck his dick.

"A guest implies a temporary situation," she replied, her voice low and seductive as she moved and hovered her plump lips just over the head of his cock. "And I intend to enjoy this," she explained with a soft suck. "For a long, _long_ time," with her words, she made good on her promise and took him in her mouth all the way, pulling her own hair out of her face as she started to bob up and down before pulling off completely and licking him tightly up all along his shaft. "How do you like it?"

"Um…" he could barely think, let alone come up with any words besides _exactly like this_.

"How," she repeated and stopped her actions until he met her eyes. "Do you like it?"

His nostrils flared, and his hands flexed at his sides. "Slow." He finally answered, noting the spark that flamed in her eyes at his response. "And wet."

Her lips barely curved in the hint of a confident smile and she tilted her head, lowering her mouth back to him. "Slow and wet. I can do that," she murmured just before wrapping her mouth around him to the hilt. Her tongue rubbed against him, and he stared in wonder at the way she took him in. Her mouth was…_son of a bitch_, so hot and so wet. She massaged him with her lips and moved off of him in slow degrees, all the while stroking with her stiff little tongue. She bathed his tip with moisture and made him cross-eyed by blowing warm air against him before taking him all the way into her mouth again and again.

He'd said slow, but this was _slow_. And fantastic. And so fucking amazing.

"This is…" Booth's eyes squeezed shut and he arched up a bit. "Incredible. Bones, you're…"

"Just getting started," she teased and proceeded to suck on him lightly until he was almost too big to fit in her mouth. He felt like he was about to burst, so long and thick, he wasn't sure his skin could contain him. Every centimeter of his body felt tight, but nothing compared to the pulsing pressure throbbing in his dick as she wetly stroked him with her lips and tongue and…

"Bones, baby…oh, baby yes, fuck slow, I need more…faster…ahhhhhhhhhhhh," his legs parted when she pressed on his thighs, and he opened his eyes to see she'd positioned herself directly between his legs. Her long, slim fingers fisted tightly at the base of his shaft, and she was bobbing up and down on him, sucking him hard and loud.

There were no sounds but his harsh breathing, her moans and the wet sounds of her sucking him off like the sweetest candy she'd ever had. Her hands gripped him, this short of rough, and he had to force himself not to clench her head between his hands. Instead, he reached behind himself and gripped the headboard, his arm and chest muscles bunching with exertion. She was tonguing him madly, his own pre-cum making him wet for her blow job and equal parts hand job. When he felt her press his hips to the bed, and take him into her mouth all the way, his heels dug into the mattress and he gritted his teeth to keep from coming right then. "Bones, fuck, oh, baby, fuck…damn it, Bones…I need…come on…" he chanted, unable to stop and incapable of looking away as her dark hair spilled over his thighs and her pale back and ass quivered with each of her movements. He arched up and could see a dark wet spot on the sheet between her thighs. Suddenly, he wanted to taste her more than he wanted anything, even to come himself.

"Stop. Stop, baby…please, stop," he begged, gritting his teeth again when she shook her head and murmured her disagreement around his shaft.

"Bones, please…" he rasped out. "Give me one minute, and then you can put your hot mouth all over my cock, okay?"

She paused, and he knew he had her when she lifted up enough to meet his eyes. Her hair was gently covering one side of her face, and her lips were plump from sucking him off.

Booth growled and moved forward, grabbing at her shoulders with a gruff, "Up here, now. I want to taste you." His demand was followed by the way he palmed her thighs and situated her on her side until he was staring straight at what he'd earlier suspected. She was wet, nearly dripping on her thighs, glistening and bare, and when he rubbed one roughened fingertip against her soaked slit, she shivered. "Aw, yeah, Bones, you're soaked. For me, baby?" he murmured and tugged one of her thighs until it was above his head and he had easy access to her. "Does having me in your mouth make you hot, Bones?" he asked, and when she gasped, he smiled against her slit. He tongued her lightly at first, letting her get used to the soft pressure before he dove deeper, burying his face in her pussy and kissing and licking and sucking at her. He could hear her groans and he felt the way her thighs clenched in pleasure. He'd felt those thighs around his hips and he knew that when she squeezed hard, she was almost over the edge. Booth pulled away from her and took a deep breath. "Suck me, Bones," he rocked his hips in her direction and moaned when he felt her fist him. "Suck me off, baby, and I'll eat you up, and we'll both come. Yeah?" he asked, and his answer was a long slow draw of her lips on his throbbing cock. "Oh, yeah," he groaned right before wrapping his lips around her clit and sucking her hard.

She wetly fisted his base, and when he thrust his tongue into her, they both moaned, imagining him sliding his thick shaft into her tight core. Booth kept up his rhythm, and when she used both hands on his dick and sucked only on his tip, he knew she wanted him to come in her mouth. That spurred him on to make her explode and he replaced his tongue with two long fingers, stroking and fingering her as he licked and sucked at her swollen, puckered clit.

"Mmmmmmmm," she moaned around him, and the vibration from her lips set him off. Booth fingered her faster and she came against his mouth, her body sucking his fingers into her as tightly as she swallowed his release down her throat.

Once he stopped shaking, he groaned. "Bones," was all he could manage as he rolled her onto her back and kissed along her thighs and hips. She gently traced her fingers over his back and whimpered lazily as he turned and kissed his way over her stomach and chest until he collapsed next to her, his face pressed against the mattress near hers.

Their eyes met, but they were too lethargic, completely spent and unable to do anything but smile. Booth's eyes drooped, and Brennan's did too. He grunted softly and leaned in enough to press his mouth against hers. Brennan sighed and managed to turn toward him until their bodies were touching. Their tongues met and they kissed, lazily enjoying their mutual post-orgasmic haze. Booth closed his eyes in pleasure when she began kissing over his neck and then his chest.

"I like having my mouth on you, Booth," she told him, her voice low and seductive, even when tinged with satisfaction. He opened his eyes and smiled before pulling her back up to kiss his lips. A burst of energy and happiness coursed through him and he flipped her onto her back. She gasped and stared up at him, and he captured her lips with his again and again.

Her silky thighs parted around him and tightly wrapped around his waist. She was still hot and wet between her legs, and Booth instinctively rocked between them. He did it again and a third time until she scraped her fingers down his back, and he buried his face against her neck. Damn, she'd practically made him come so hard he'd seen stars, but now he was thinking it wouldn't take long for him to be up and ready again. But first, he intended to make her come a few more times.

After all, he needed to prove that she wasn't the _only_ expert.

**-b&b—**

**A: Because when she got to 69, she got a frog in her throat.**

**Haha. And also, ew.**

**See you on Wednesday for the last installment to this series!**


	9. Something Good

**So, good times, it seems like only days ago Sleepless and I promised to post daily to make this little mini-hiatus go quickly, and what do you know? Tomorrow is January 12th! It worked!**

**Here's the last installment of "Firsts"...for now!**

**Thanks to each one for all of the kind comments. Oh, and based on the responses from yesterday, it seems some of you liked the dirty joke more than the smut! Kidding, kidding...we're all pervs; it's all good :)**

**-b&b-**

"_Where are you_," she texted him, and his reply, "_still at the rink_" made her eyebrows shoot up in surprise. It was late, and his hockey game had been over for hours. She'd watched the game, noted his sad shoulders and frustrated frown when they lost, but had to return to the lab to work on a reconstruction. Normally on nights like these, he'd be home and she'd offer to pick up dinner on her way back from the lab. But knowing he was still where she'd left him made her realize he'd been more than just frustrated at his team's loss. So she turned her car in the direction of the ice skating rink, and once inside, it didn't take her long to make her way to the locker room.

She tentatively opened the door and found him alone, hitting away at a heavy punching bag in the corner. He was in an old pair of gym shorts with a small white towel hanging around his neck. Brennan watched him for a moment before walking closer toward him. If he noticed her, he didn't let on until she was standing directly behind the bag and in his line of sight. His chest muscles bunched as he stopped and let his gloved fists fall to his sides. A light sheen of sweat covered his shoulders and upper body, and Brennan's eyes couldn't help but skim over him from head to toe.

Attraction didn't seem good enough to describe the feeling she felt at the sight of him. He inhaled sharply and wrapped one arm around the punching bag to stop it from swaying. "Hey," he said, his voice slightly worn by exercise.

"Hi," she answered, his voice slightly affected by his nearness. "Are you feeling frustration over the game?" she asked, and he gave a single humorless chuckle.

Booth pulled off his boxing gloves and raked a single hand through his hair. He sighed and sat down on the low wooden bench near the wall. "Tell me something good, Bones."

"You are funny,"

He shook his head and their eyes met. "No, I'm serious. I just need something good to take my mind off things."

Her brow furrowed and she took a step toward him. "I meant what I said, Booth," she answered. "You make me laugh."

Booth leaned back against the wall behind him and pulled in a deep breath. He lifted his hand slowly, and Brennan took another step toward him and placed her hand in his.

"So…" he began softly. "Of all the good things you know, out of everything…that's what came to mind first?"

Brennan flushed a bit, and when she tried to pull her fingers back, his tightened. She could see in his eyes that her answer was important, and her head tilted to the side as she nodded once. "Yes. Of course," she rationalized a bit. "You are literally in front of me, so it makes sense that you come to mind first."

Booth's mouth curved up with a small smile, and he tugged her closer. "C'mere, Bones," he murmured. "Down here."

Her eyebrows shot up, and she resisted him for a bit. "Down there?"

"Yes," he answered almost solemnly. "I want to kiss you." It was incredible to him that she thought of him. It always made him feel like a million bucks.

Brennan laughed, but did as he asked and leaned down. His eyes drooped the closer she got, and she paused, her lips just a fraction away from his. He smiled, knowing she was going to make him do the initial kissing. That was more than fine with him, and he arched his neck enough to press his mouth to hers—softly and briefly. He sighed, and kissed her again, letting his hands rest on her hips. Brennan's hands settled on his shoulders before smoothing over to grasp the towel still resting around his neck. She used the material as leverage and moved closer to him, deepening the kiss.

Booth groaned and pulled away, breathing in deeply as he pressed his face to her stomach. "Damn it," he hissed, and Brennan, already moving lower to kiss his neck and move back to his lips, disregarded his curse.

"What?" she asked impatiently when he pulled away.

His hands fisted in the material of her shirt before he released them and pointed toward her side. "Sorry…I forgot, I guess."

There were small bloodstains on the white shirt, the results of a couple of busted knuckles he'd failed to clean up after his game. Brennan placed her hands on his shoulders and then straddled his waist, keeping her eyes on his the entire time. "I don't particularly care much for this shirt," she told him, her voice low and sure.

His jaw ticked first, and then his nostrils flared. Gently, his fingers moved between their bodies until they could curl in the placket of her shirt. Without a word, he yanked, and the front of the shirt ripped, leaving buttons scattered over the locker room floor.

Instantly, Brennan felt her mouth go dry and moisture pool between her legs. She bit her bottom lip for a second before crushing her mouth to Booth's, tangling his tongue with hers and vying for dominance.

He gripped her hips in his hands and held her tight as he rotated against her. She wove her fingers through his hair and moaned when he abandoned her hips and skimmed his fingers over her bare stomach. His blunt fingertips teased around where her bra covered her breasts. The somewhat scratchy lace seemed even more arousingly abrasive when he thumbed her nipples through it.

"Booth, Booth…" she realized she was chanting his name against his lips, and she ran her hands possessively over all of his warm, muscled skin. He was always gorgeous, but post-workout, he was always incredible.

She traced her fingers over his abs and then to the waistband of his shorts. Booth grunted and held onto her as he lifted off the bench long enough for her to tug the fabric to the tops of his hips. His penis sprang out toward her, and she stood and lowered her pants as best as possible. Booth yanked her back to him and thumbed the head of his cock until it matched up to her opening.

With an arch of her neck in delicious sensation, she sank down onto him, quickly meeting the rhythm he set up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on as he buried his face against her chest, wrapped his arms around her waist and bucked up into her over and over. His lips managed to nudge aside her bra enough to suck at her bare nipple, and Brennan keened, clenching him hard. Her fingernails made little half-moon indentations in his skin when she felt him pulse into her like a rocket.

Eventually, their breathing slowed, and Booth pulled back enough to meet her eyes. They were glazed over in pleasure, and Brennan couldn't help but smile at the turn around in his expression since she'd walked in the locker room.

"Tell me something good, Booth," she encouraged, her voice low and tinged with satisfaction.

"Mmmmmm," his eyes narrowed and he kissed the center of her chest before pulling her mouth down to meet his. "You're amazing. How about that?"

She smiled against his lips. "That works."

**-b&b—**


	10. The Reason

**Hello!**

**Well, pal Sleepless decided that it would be good to end this series with 10 little one shots instead of 9. It meant I had to come up with something, but it also meant SHE would be writing smut too, so...I quickly decided it was a good compromise. But in return, I asked if she wanted to do another little mirrored story-and she agreed. This one isn't as mirrored as the "Any Way" stories, but it's still the same sort of idea. In this case, Booth is just very good to Brennan, and she appreciates that. In Sleepless's story, Brennan is good to Booth, and he loves that too.**

**Hope you are all having a good 2012! Drop me a line and let me know what is up!**

-b&b-

As the sunlight filtered through the bedroom window blinds, Brennan stretched lazily. Her inhaled breath also resulted in a sniff, and her nostrils flared as the scent of coffee enticed her to fully open her eyes and consider some food.

But when she did open her eyes, she realized the coffee was closer than she'd anticipated. There was a small tray on her nightstand with a bowl of cut fruit, a wheat bagel and a cup of coffee. She moved up to one elbow to peer at the items, and her gaze caught on a little folded note. Groaning a bit as she stretched to retrieve it, she smiled as she fell back against her pillow and read what it said.

"Love you, baby. Now eat up—breakfast is important!"

Brennan laughed and then nearly blushed before she remembered she was completely alone and there was no one to hear her laugh or see her blush. She sighed happily and then sat up, retrieved the breakfast tray and started eating.

-b&b-

The Jeffersonian parking garage echoed with engines running and doors slamming and Brennan hitched her bag closer to her side and made her way to her car. But when she got to it, she stopped suddenly. It was in her reserved spot, but it was shiny clean, small tracks of former water drips barely visible around the wheel rims and headlights.

She understood what those signs meant; her car had been washed. Yet she still walked around the vehicle as if finding it hard to believe. The evidence pointed toward the rational conclusion—she recognized it, despite not knowing all of the facts. But when she circled back to the driver's side door, she saw a little folded note on the seat.

Smiling, she opened her door and picked up the paper.

"Now you don't have to worry about it. Love you, baby," she read and bit her bottom lip before reaching into the console and finding the spare set of keys she kept at her apartment.

She had been fretting over when she'd get her car washed; it had been the one thing she never could quite get to by the end of her week. Booth had volunteered a few times, but she'd told him no…told him she'd take care of it.

He'd been doing little nice things for her—just like this, her favorite breakfast a couple of weeks before, a small foot massage after the last weekend's morning run, and now this…

It was several minutes before she realized she was still just sitting in her car without even starting the engine. Quickly picking up her phone, she sent a fast "Thank you" text to Booth, and when her phone chimed a few minutes later, she opened it up to see a goofy picture of him with a smile and a note that said "You're welcome."

She laughed to herself as she pulled into traffic, and she rolled down the windows and opened the sun-roof, feeling happy.

-b&b-

Brennan pressed her fingertips to her temples and tried to concentrate on the small bone fragments in front of her. She'd informed Booth that she'd be spending nearly the entire week in the bone storage room, sorting through the backlog of reconstructions that needed to be completed. And for the past four days, she'd woken up, showered, brushed her teeth, gotten dressed, driven to work, worked, driven home, gotten into bed, and that was all. Food appeared sometimes, though she wasn't always sure from where, and when it didn't, she took small breaks and rummaged in her desk drawers for granola bars or microwavable cups of soup.

But after a week of staring at skeletal puzzles, her vision was slightly rebelling. A soft hand on her nape made her jump and she whirled around, her eyes blinking and rapidly trying to focus on something besides bones. "Booth!"

"Hey," he smiled and leaned toward her to press a quick kiss again her lips. They parted, but she was still too surprised to kiss him back.

She'd barely seen him the entire week. On the nights she'd gotten home before him, she'd found him asleep or if he was still awake, he'd barely grumbled about missing her before they both fell asleep. On the nights she'd beaten him home, she'd fallen asleep before he'd gotten home.

So it was a surprise to see him in the middle of the day, and as her mind caught up with that reality, the scent of French fries infiltrated her senses. "Oh," she inquired softly, her gaze falling toward the plain white paper bags in Booth's hand. "Is that...?"

"Yes," he kissed her again and pulled her over to a clean table."Have you eaten anything today?"

When she looked at him, he raised two fingers. "Don't answer that," he said and opened the bag he'd brought.

With a quirk of his lips, he pulled out a plastic container with salad for her and a wrapped burger for himself before reaching in and pulling out a large order of fries and some ketchup packets. Brennan allowed him to set it all up, content to just sit back and relax. He turned the fries in her direction, and she smiled and took one, immediately popping it into her mouth and moaning happily.

Booth laughed and then leaned over and kissed her again, this time a little slower and longer. Brennan let her fingers skim just up and over his ear, and he pressed his forehead against hers for a second before pulling back and settling in with his sandwich. Brennan watched him a moment before she started eating her salad. "What made you think of this?" she asked.

He smiled around his burger and shrugged a shoulder. "Do I need a reason?" he asked, and she smiled to herself and continued.

"No, I suppose not," she answered.

-b&b-

Booth felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and he quickly pulled it out to read the text from his partner.

_My apologies, Booth. It appears I'll be at work longer than I anticipated._

He smiled at her formal tone, and couldn't help but reply back to her, reminding her that she could boss anyone she wanted to at the lab. He imagined her smiling as she read it, her pert chin and nose lifting in the air.

When Brennan got home, she was surprised to see Booth casually lounging on her couch, his feet bare and hanging over the edge. A bowl of popcorn sat on his lap, and his long fingers rested inside. His eyes were trained on the TV screen, but he looked in her direction when she greeted him.

"Who's winning?" she asked, knowing it was a sensible question in terms of sporting events. She'd gotten the hang of asking the right questions, even if she had no care whatsoever in the outcome of the answers.

"It's a blowout," Booth shrugged, and Brennan filed that one away to look up later. "Besides, I'm just keeping the couch warm for you."

His eyebrows waggled a bit, and Brennan couldn't help but smile as she peeled off her coat, heels and panty hose. She settled on the couch next to Booth and let him wrap his arm around her shoulders. She hadn't even noticed that she was hungry, but the bowl of popcorn now on Booth's lap made her mouth water.

Booth kissed the top of her head and then reached for the remote, quickly running through the dvr's set recordings.

"Here you go," he murmured, and Brennan blinked toward the TV and read the info on the screen.

"The Two Million Year Old Boy", she paused. "Booth—how…how did you know I wanted to watch this?"

A slow smile curved up one side of his mouth and he tossed some popcorn into it and chewed before giving her a closed mouth and slightly salty kiss on the lips. "Because," he answered. "I grabbed your National Geographic magazine by mistake when I went to the bathroom, and I saw you'd folded the page over—the one that talked about this."

"It's a fascinating find, Booth,"Brennan declared, her eyes trained on the TV for a second before she turned to face him again. "And…thank you."

His eyes crinkled happily at her pleasure and the way her voice grew soft in thanks. "You're welcome."

The moment turned sweet, and Brennan rested her palm on his chest. "Why are you so good to me?" she murmured, and Booth chuckled with a soft laugh.

"I'm not even going to answer that,"he grinned and pulled her closer. "Seriously, do I really need a reason?" he joked, and Brennan laughed too.

Booth's firm chest gently rose and fell with each of his breaths. His arm was strong around her body, and she fit so easily against him. His fingers lazily traced her back, and she sighed and snuggled closer to him, intoxicated and addicted to his nearness.

-b&b-

It was almost 10 pm when Brennan saw Booth walk in to the bookstore and casually lean against the front door.

"Is that your partner?" her editor nudged her elbow, and Brennan spared her a glance before nodding and forcing a smile to her next customer.

"Yes," she murmured, quickly signed her name in the book cover and then opened her hand for the next book to sign.

She had another 30 minutes scheduled for this local book signing, but the long line to the door indicated it would be at least another hour. Normally, she didn't mind too much, and she knew she did these types of events far fewer times than her publishing house wanted, but at the moment, there was nothing she wanted to do more than simply state she was done, walk over to Booth and take him home.

The time moved fairly quickly, and soon she was able to stretch on her feet, massage her sore back and make her way toward Booth.

"Hi," she rolled her tense shoulders back.

"Hey, baby," he soothed, immediately stepping behind her and using his large, warm hands to massage her shoulders and upper back. "How'd it go?"

"Mmmmm," Brennan half answered, half moaned in reply to his question. "Same as usual…"

"Ah," Booth smiled and wrapped one arm around her waist, tucking her close and leading her toward his SUV.

"I was just going to take a cab home,"she told him, and he nodded, even as he opened up the passenger side door.

"I know, Bones," was all he said.

She was quiet as he drove back to her apartment. As they walked into the bedroom, Booth pulled her into his arms and massaged her lower back. "These late nights are tough, Bones," he commented, using his thumbs to gently knead the muscled knots he found there.

Brennan rested her hands on his biceps. "I can manage," she replied, though there was little resistance in her voice.

He smiled. "I know those book signings wear you out."

He was right; she was always exhausted after those events—they were more draining socially than physically, but she was almost always left nearly boneless, especially after a long work-day. "That's true," she conceded. "But you make it better, Booth," she sighed and wound her arms up around his neck.

The sweet confession settled around them like a soft cloud. "I do?" Booth asked, his voice soft and tinged with vulnerable surprise.

Her fingers traced his shoulders. "I was so happy to see you. I'm always happy to see you," she confessed, her head tilting to the side with a genuine smile. "Thanks for picking me up."

"I didn't want you to have to catch a cab," he revealed, moving ever so slightly closer to her.

It was his deep voice and his strong arms that caught Brennan with swift desire. Her hands tightened on his body and she rose to her tiptoes to press her mouth against his. It wasn't a kiss that started with finesse, but like always, their mutual passion rose to the surface, and soon their mouths were slanting against one another's, their tongues tangling as their hands started roaming and tugging at clothes.

Booth fisted her dress in his hands, shoving it up to her waist and palming her curvy bottom in a possessive grasp. Brennan groaned, lifting her arms in invitation. He accepted and peeled the dress up and over her head.

When she was free, she ran her hands down his chest, her eyes going so feral that Booth grew hard in his pants.

"I want your hands on me," she told him. "And your mouth." Her fingers nimbly unfastened the buttons of his shirt. "And I want my mouth and hands all over you." She stripped off his shirt and went to work on his pants, meeting his eyes with a hint of challenge. "Say yes, Booth."

His breath caught in his chest for a second, as if he'd ever refuse her. "Yes," he breathed, and then caught her closer. "Yeah," he answered again, this time his voice a near growl.

Brennan wrapped herself around him and let him walk her backward to her bed. She landed on her back and arched up when his deft hands slipped under her to remove her bra. His firm chest pressed against hers, and she wrapped her long legs around his waist and captured his mouth with hers again, fully pulling him down on top of her.

"Yeah," Booth stroked her thighs and stomach, wedging his hands between their bodies so he could cup her breasts. She gasped, and he lowered his mouth, wrapping his lips around one nipple and tugging deeply. Brennan luxuriated in his touch for a second before she pressed on his shoulders and shoved him to his back, quickly straddling him and pulling his briefs down past his hips.

"My turn, Booth," she whispered, unable to stay passive any longer. His eyes were heavy lidded and hazy with passion as he stared up at her. "I want you…it's almost indescribable how much I want you."

She buried her face against his neck and inhaled deeply before scattering little kisses over his chest and shoulders. His palms landed against her hips, and she rotated into his touch. His thumbs rubbed the seams of her thighs, and Brennan pressed her bare breasts against his warm chest and moaned happily.

His stomach muscles tensed beneath her fingers, and his long thick cock pulsed against her inner thigh. Brennan gently cupped him, thumbing his slippery head as she kissed his lips and absorbed his murmuring grunt of approval.

She wanted to spend more time teasing him, but the throb between her legs won out, and she positioned him at her opening. His hands moved to the small of her back and then up to gently cup her breasts she slowly sank down onto him, inch by inch.

When she took him in all the way, they both paused and gasped before moving together in a quick and steady rhythm.

"Bones…" the way he said her name went all the way to her stomach, making her body clench around his. Brennan picked up her movements, planting her hands on his shoulders and riding him hard.

Booth's arms wrapped around her waist and he lifted up enough to capture her mouth with his. When his tongue slipped between her lips and the thick head of his cock rubbed against her walls, she froze, burying her fingernails in his taut skin and panting against his mouth. "Oh, Booth," she shuddered and plastered her body to his as he plunged into her from below, his arms still like vices around her narrow waist.

Brennan rolled to her back, and tugged Booth with her until she was pressed against his chest. His fingers still flexed along her body and she gently stroked her fingers along his nape. After a bit, she pulled the sheets up and tucked them securely over their bodies.

Holding her close, he rested his chin to the top of her head for several seconds.

"Booth, you're very good to me," she whispered, leaning back far enough to meet his eyes.

His gaze was satisfied, tired, but happy.

"I know," she cut him off with a soft smile. "You don't need a reason…but I still appreciate it."

Booth kissed her, slowly and deeply. Only when he pulled back did he smile. "I do have a reason, Bones," he whispered. "I love you," he explained and kissed her again.

**-b&b-**


End file.
